


To test one's limits

by Anonymous



Series: "Take your pick, Master." [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anakin's a good master, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Kinda, Kink Exploration, M/M, Obi-Wan's in his 20s, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, This is absolutely filthy, Top Anakin Skywalker, Wet & Messy, and maybe not as cute as pt. 1 but whatever, both parties fully consent, but a real filthy one, go wash your mouth young man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Several months after the pollen incident from Chintara, Anakin grows curious as to how far Obi-Wan was willing to take their new ‘relationship’.The end of a long and successful mission may provide him with the opportunity he needs.[Loose continuation of “Good boy.”, but reading it isn’t needed. All you need to know is that Master Anakin and Padawan Obi-Wan had (and now, will be having) a bangin’ great time.]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: "Take your pick, Master." [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854145
Comments: 22
Kudos: 212
Collections: Anonymous





	To test one's limits

**Author's Note:**

> (Cousin Kyle voice) I'm bAaaAccKKkKK
> 
> It's real late right now, but I've been writing this for two days already and I don't wanna wait anymore! Let me get more bottom obi-waaaaannn
> 
> Tried to make this one a little longer (even tho an extra 1000+ words is more than a little to me HAHAHAHA) so I hope it's to your fancy. I'm my only editor, so apologies for any mistakes. Mind the tags, and please enjoy~

The pollen incident had been… eye-opening.

That was the only way that Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker could describe their encounter. 

Ever since what happened after their time on Chintara, there was a… shift in their relationship. Anakin wouldn’t immediately identify it as bad, seeing that both he and Obi-Wan had ahem, highly enjoyed themselves, but they didn’t really talk about it either.

It just became… another thing, between their already unconventional Master-Padawan relationship. One that they both acknowledged exists between them, but not something they’d outwardly act on.

 _Hmph, I wonder what the Council’s got to say about this one,_ the long-haired Master smirked, sipping his champagne as he watched his Padawan talk to the delegates of the tropical planet they’ve been sent to. 

Nacledra was a wonderful place really, and considering its reputation among the Core Worlds, Anakin can definitely see why it’s so well-loved. The land was vast, and plants of all shapes and sizes grow across the surprisingly crystal-clear water. As those who prided in their home’s natural beauty, the Nacledranians had found a way to blend their architecture with the surrounding life, creating specific walkways where flowers could grow freely, and visitors could safely view their splendor. Overall, a wonderful getaway from all the muck and grime the Outer Rim worlds had to offer. In fact, it was almost as if the Council actually gave them a break…

… and were one hundred percent not influenced by Anakin persuading them to give him and his ‘strong, hardworking Padawan’ a nice mission for a change. And that persuasion may or may not be influenced by another factor.

Their time together had shown Anakin a side of his Padawan that he had never seen before. In fact, he’s certain that he was the first to see it at all, what with his Padawan’s modest nature. But seeing him that way, hearing how he moaned and moved… it fascinated him.

He wanted to see more.

It wasn’t just the pollen. Clearly, Obi-Wan was interested even before the Chintara mission. And Anakin wants to see just how far this ‘interest’ goes. 

Anakin let out a soft sigh as he downed the rest of his drink, looking over the event set in their honor for helping them resolve the planet’s disputes. Missions like these were never his cup of caf, but he knew that Obi-Wan flourished under them. It’s why Anakin had specifically asked for Nacledra: Most of their conflicts were diplomatic-related, and hence can be easily resolved with words. And while they have been stationed here for long, since there were so many groups to take in consideration, Anakin was certain that the wait would be worth it. 

Finally, Obi-Wan was done talking to the Nacledranian Senator. He made his way to his Master, a bounce in his step. “Hi Master!” He said jovially. The Padawan’s face was ever-so-flushed from the humid atmosphere, yet it still made Anakin’s heart soar. Gods, his Padawan looked so happy, it should be a crime to look that cute. 

Managing an easy smirk, he replied. “Hello to you too Obi-Wan, are you having fun?” 

Normally his Padawan would huff and respond with a sharp quip, but he clearly had taken a drink or two earlier, since he only smiled dopily. “Mmm, kinda! I’m a little tired from all the negotiating, but the ballroom looks very pretty.”

Ah kark, his heart might burst. The Force was truly a godsend, giving him such an _adorable_ little Padawan to look out for. Taking the chance, Anakin leaned forward. “Well, the ballroom _is_ rather beautiful,” He started. Then he quickly grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin and tilted him upwards so their eyes would face one another. “But it pales when compared to you, sweetheart.” 

… And there it was, the signature Kenobi Blush! Guaranteed to make all within its radius flounder with cuteness! Luckily Anakin already had experience in the department, but it still made his heart squeeze with overwhelming affection. Even now, Obi-Wan flusters under praise, and this time Anakin actually knows why. 

_Hmm, you’ve been absolutely stunning these past few months, haven’t you dear?_ He asked through their bond, the hand resting on Obi-Wan’s chin now moving down to the Padawan braid. _Do you want your Master to give you an award?_

His Padawan visibly sputtered from the comments, before eventually grabbing Anakin’s hand. “M-Master, please, we’re still at a social gathering.” 

Anakin smirked. Seems like Obi-Wan still had some sense in, which is a bit of a shame, but ah well, he’ll get all the time in the world to tease him later. _If you say so, Padawan mine._ He said, sending mock-disappointment and playfulness through their bond. The younger stammered out a noise or two when they reached his end, but Anakin quickly turned around and walked away. 

Let his Obi-Wan have his fun, he thought. If all goes well, they’ll be getting into some _real_ fun in a few short hours. 

* * *

He didn’t have to wait long. Just a few minutes short of midnight, Anakin could hear a knock from the door. “Master? Can I come in?” 

“Go on, door’s unlocked.” He answered, still lying down on the bed when the door opened with a hiss. In return for helping them out, the Nacledranians had not only thrown that party, but also gave them a private suite to rest in before heading back to Coruscant. And while it was still on palace grounds, it was physically separated from it. Another unforeseen win, because if this was going to go how Anakin wants it to go, then the distance might be a good idea. 

Anakin turned his body to look back at Obi-Wan, who was busy removing his outer tunics. His face didn’t look as red, so he must’ve filtered out the alcohol with the Force. That could prove to be a small challenge, but Anakin wasn’t one to back down, so he decided to start slow. 

Slowly getting up from his spot on the bed, Anakin made his way to where Obi-Wan was standing. “Hmm, hello sweetheart.” he cooed, wrapping his hands around his Padawan’s waist. While Obi-Wan still had his inner tunic, Anakin was already half-naked, with his only article of clothing being his underwear and loose pants. 

Standing this close, Anakin could feel a hitch in Obi-Wan’s breath, but his voice remained strong. “Um, hello Master.” 

Anakin smirked, leaning down to nuzzle the backside of the younger’s neck. “You did very well here with the Nacledranians. Master is really proud of you.” 

To his delight, Obi-Wan’s face grew even redder. “It-It was nothing, Master. They were the ones who were amicable with one another.” One of his hands hesitantly touched Anakin’s mechno arm as he spoke. “I simply helped to push them in the right direction.” 

Raising a brow, Anakin simply lifted him up from the ground, eliciting a surprised yip from Obi-Wan. Chuckling, he then pulled them both onto the large bed, the plush pillows flattening under their bodies. “As always, my Padawan doesn’t want any of the credit. Always trying to be the humble and well-mannered Jedi.” He whispered, making sure his breath would graze his Padawan’s ear.

“A Jedi shouldn’t seek compliments from others, Master.” Obi-Wan replied, but his response lost its reprimanding effect with how breathless he was. Anakin could barely contain his smirk. _I haven’t even done anything yet._

“Maybe so,” He said. “But then, what if Master _wants_ to compliment you?” He asked, punctuating his point by nuzzling even further into Obi-Wan’s throat, taking whiffs of the vanilla-like scent. “To tell you what an amazing Padawan you are, what an amazing Knight you would become?” 

Obi-Wan could only whimper outwardly, but his Force signature was thrumming with pent-up excitement. It was affecting him too through their bond, and soon they’ll both be too high-strung to keep up. “M-Maybe, just this once…” 

Oh, what a silly Padawan he has. Does Obi-Wan really think they’d only do it ‘one more time’? Anakin chuckled again, but this one held a far more filthy promise than the first one. “Hmm, only one more time sweetheart? Are you so sure about that?” 

Before Obi-Wan could respond, Anakin quickly grabbed his chin and kissed him vigorously. Obi-Wan yelped, but immediately turned pliant under his lips, opening them when Anakin asked him too. 

_Mmm, good Obi-Wan._ Anakin crooned as his tongue swiped around his Padawan’s mouth. Gods, even something like this already feels like sex, if not from how messily they’re kissing, then how his Obi-Wan was already gasping like a whore. _Already knows what his Master wants, such a good boy._

 _I-I like being a good boy,_ Obi-Wan whined back. _I’m a good boy for my Master._

Growling, Anakin broke off the kiss, their puffs of breath leaving heated air between their mouths. “You’re already the best boy for me, sweetheart.” He then pushed himself up, now looking down at his aroused Padawan. “The greatest Padawan any Master could want.” 

Obi-Wan outright moaned at those words, his face clearly showing that he was getting overwhelmed. Anakin’s smirk softened down to a smile, as he lowered himself so that their foreheads were touching. 

“Now, because you’ve been so good for your Master, you get to have an award.” He said gently. “It can be anything you want. As long as I can give it to you, I will.” 

The younger stared at him for a moment, eyes widened in shock. But once he realized Anakin was serious, Obi-Wan’s face turned red. 

“A-Anything, Master?” 

“Yes, anything.” 

Obi-Wan bit his swollen lips, his eyes looking away as he thought about what he wanted. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t get the words out.

Taking pity, Anakin prompted him. “What is it, sweetheart? What do you want?” 

Obi-Wan’s breath was labored. “I… I want…”

Finally thinking that he couldn’t say it, Obi-Wan cried out in frustration and went straight to their Force bond. But instead of pictures, like last time, Obi-Wan actually spoke. 

_I want my Master to fuck me, keep fucking me until all I can do is scream and moan and cry, be the best little Padawan who takes his Master’s big thick_ cock _but I also want no no I’m embarrassed I don’t know if I can say it I--_

 _Yes?_ Anakin finally found his voice, but it was already heavy and dark with lust. _What else to do you want?_

_Iwanttocallyoudaddy._

The room was silent, both its occupants stuck at a standstill. 

“... Daddy?” Anakin whispered. “You want to call me Daddy?” 

Small hiccups were coming out of Obi-Wan’s throat, his wonderful blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. _Yes, I'm-Im sorry I know that its weird but I want to try want it want it so bad--_

“Oh no, no no no sweetheart.” Anakin murmured, using his thumbs to wipe away the wetness from his Padawan’s eyes. “No, it’s not weird sweetie. Sh sh, it’s okay. Don’t worry, Daddy isn’t mad.” 

Obi-Wan mewled in reply, his expression taunt and afraid. But as Anakin slowly calmed him down, the hiccups from the tears faded away. Now his face was simply flushed, leftover from both crying and arousal. “I, *hic* I’m sorry Master.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Obi-Wan.” Anakin replied, using his actual name for once to show that he’s serious. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll definitely give it to you. Like I said, this is your reward. And if I can’t spoil my Padawan,” He continued with a cheerful smile. “what kind of Master would I be?” 

His little Obi-Wan stared back at him, his mouth eventually curling up into a smile. Pleased to see his Padawan’s happy face, Anakin’s resolve strengthened. 

He’ll give his Padawan what he wants. He’ll fuck him to absolute oblivion, leave his throat and ass raw, let his spunk fill up his little tummy. Pull out as many orgasms as he can out of his Obi-Wan, make him work for Daddy’s cock so that it can fuck his greedy hole. 

Smirking lewdly for what’s to come, Anakin immediately went to kiss Obi-Wan again. They started out slow at first, his Padawan’s hands in his hair as he made his way down to his chest, fully removing his upper tunic as he did so. When their tongues finally met, Anakin’s fingers found the two pert nipples, already hard from their first make out session. He rubbed and tugged, pulling out little sounds from Obi-Wan’s mouth, all muffled but heard just as loud by his Master. 

“D-Daddy…” His Padawan sighed in their brief moment of separation. His eyes were already glazing over, and the hands in his hair were losing strength. If what Anakin read about Stewjonian biology was true, then Obi-Wan must be _soaking_ under his pants. Clearly his Padawan was more of a slut than he thought if he hasn’t complained yet though, already happy to be so wet for his Daddy. 

“Tell me, Obi-Wan, just how wet are you down here?” He decided to ask, his gaze lazily roaming over Obi-Wan’s body. The lighting in their room was dim, but through the moonlight he could clearly see a growing wet patch at the crotch area. Gods, there has to be a _lot_ if they can get through Jedi robes. “How wet are you for Daddy?” 

Obi-Wan’s sob sounded heated and thick. “T-Too wet, Daddy.” 

“Mmm, I can see that. Is that supposed to tell me something, sweetheart? That you’re such a slut for Daddy’s cock?” He tutted, one hand reaching down and giving the flesh under the clothes a quick flick. Obi-Wan wailed, and suddenly an actual _squelch_ could be heard in the room.

Force, that went straight to Anakin’s cock. He can’t wait to plunge into that entrance.

But first… 

Grabbing both the underwear and pants at once, Anakin slowly pulled them down, watching with fascination as Obi-Wan’s prick sprang out of its confines. It was practically curving, the little head red and dribbling with pre-cum. His Padawan’s hole was barely holding itself together, visibly clenching and unclenching as slick oozed out of it in thick rivets. 

At the sound of Anakin’s strained voice, Obi-Wan had slowly opened his eyes, the bright blues already dulled down to a glazed grey.

Force _Fuck,_ he needs a fucking holo of this. His uptight Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, turned into a complete _whore._

And it was all for him. All for his Master, his Daddy to see and take and _fuck._

Anakin took his time to spread out Obi-Wan’s legs, mostly because any sort of movement seems to register as friction to him, as more slick came out of his hole. After deeming the space to be big enough, Anakin allowed himself to move closer to the mess between Obi-Wan’s legs. 

_Kark Obi-Wan, you’re so fucking_ filthy. Anakin groaned, his throat too dry for physical use. _I’m gonna suck you dry, clean you and stretch you out so you can fit Daddy’s cock. You’ll like that, wouldn’t you?_

 _Yes yes_ yes, Obi-Wan cried out. _Please Daddy. Touch me._

He was already leaning down before Obi-Wan was done talking.

And by the Gods, he tasted _amazing._ While the pre-cum had that familiar bitter-ish taste, the wetness from Obi-Wan’s hole was surprisingly _sweet._ It probably has to do with ancient genetics, but Anakin could hardly care about that. He nipped and licked and sucked as much of the ambrosia-like nectar as he could, and was even able to keep up when Obi-Wan produced more.

His Padawan too had lost all restraint. His grip on the bedsheets under-them were tight, grey eyes unfocused as his throat croaked out noises that were more befitting of a slut than a Jedi. 

_Hm hmm, my little Jedi, and my little slut. A package deal, in a way._

Eventually even that wonderful taste wasn’t enough, so he dipped down lower, low enough to be right at his entrance, and the heady scent was doing wonders for his cock. Gods, he could barely wait, but Anakin was quick to restrain himself. 

Sticking out his tongue again, Anakin first lapped at his rim, staring at how his Padawan’s hole kept trying to catch his tongue. _Ah ah, nearly there._ He chortled inwardly, before finally taking the first step and sticking his tongue in. 

Spreading Obi-Wan’s legs wider, Anakin slurped inside of the hole. All of Obi-Wan’s squealing and moaning only served to spur him on, and soon enough Anakin's entire face was just enveloped in Obi-Wan. His tongue flicked around, grazing or pushing onto the sensitive walls, while his hands gently massaged the underside of the younger’s thighs. 

_Relax a little sweetheart, almost-- There we go, that’s it, keep yourself open. Yes, just like that._ Anakin moaned into his hole, the vibrations causing for his Padawan to sigh helplessly. _Oh, good boy, Obi-Wan is such a good boy… Daddy is so very proud of you, Obi-Wan. Such a good little boy for Daddy…_

Obi-Wan himself could barely respond, his mind nearly blank save for hearing his Daddy’s words and expreciencing the waves of pleasure from his hole. Instead he tried to send bits and pieces of what he’s feeling, affection and pure bliss moving back and forth across their bond. Anakin couldn’t help but smile.

 _Of course sweetheart, there’s no need to thank me. I’m just giving you what you deserve._ He grinned. _I know this is very overwhelming for you, but you’re doing so well._

Looking up, Anakin could see that Obi-Wan was just about ready to burst, his member almost turning into a painful purple. Oh, the poor little thing, the release would do him some good. 

Taking one final lick on Obi-Wan’s hole, Anakin adjusted his hands so that they’d be pushing on the thighs instead of holding them up. Then, heaving his breath, he swallowed the entirety of Obi-Wan’s prick in one go. 

He barely needed to suck. The surprised scream from Obi-Wan already showed that he was coming

Anakin hummed appreciatively as he swallowed all the come at once, making sure not to let any fall. There was more than what he had expected, but considering the amount of foreplay they had here in comparison to the first time they did this, it made sense. 

Around a minute or two passed, and both parties took the time to rest for a bit. Anakin licked any remaining fluids from his hands and mouth and pulled one side of the bedsheets (because honestly, they can’t be saved anyway, so…) to wipe off his face. He was also pretty sure that there was come in his hair, but that can be cleaned later. 

After all, he thought with a smirk, they were barely done yet. 

Anakin also took the time to spare a glance at Obi-Wan, and the poor boy looked so out of it already. He was taking deep breaths, but his chest was still shaking with every exhale. A quick check through the Force showed that he was simply overwhelmed, not hurt, but Anakin leaned in anyways. “Are you alright sweetheart?” 

It took a few seconds for the question to register, but when Obi-Wan could finally focus his eyes on him, he nodded. “I’m alright Master.” He already sounds rough, but the happy look in Obi-Wan’s eyes signaled that he was definitely willing for more. 

Speaking of more… 

“Hmm, sweetie, you like making Daddy happy, right?” 

Obi-Wan perked up at the nickname, his face flushing red even with his confusion. “Um, yes, I do. B-But why? Does Daddy need something?” 

Anakin’s smirk morphed into a lewd grin. “On your knees.” He ordered. 

His Padawan’s dilated eyes widened, his mind probably already forming up scenarios of what’s about to happen next. Regardless, he followed Anakin’s command without hesitation. “On-On the bed?” 

“Get on your knees first, then go down, chest-first. Mm hmm, just like that.” With his little Padawan in position, Anakin went in to lean down and whispered filthily into Obi-Wan’s ear. 

“Now close your eyes and say ‘ah’” 

Realization quickly crops up within the Force, before Obi-Wan closes his eyes with a whimper. His mouth then rolls open, and with a soft ‘ah’, the soft red tongue pushes itself flat against his lower jaw. 

His already hard cock somehow got even harder. “ _Kark._ ” Anakin growled, taking off his pants with renewed vigor. Now fully naked, he tugged on his Padawan’s red-brown hair and shoved his entire cock in with one stroke. 

Obi-Wan had squeaked at the large intrusion, before he managed to calm his throat. While it wasn’t as wet as his hole, his Padawan’s mouth was _tight._ Anakin was certain with the size of his dick that he probably managed to reach the back of Obi-Wan’s throat. He went to go check with the Force, before a drawn-out moan quite literally distracted him. 

_No Daddy,_ Obi-Wan groaned, sounding far away. _I’ve been practicing, I promise I can take you. Let me have this, please._

Force, he’s been _practicing?_ “Then show Daddy what you can do, sweetheart.” He groaned. 

Obi-Wan immediately set to work, squeezing and suckling on Anakin’s cock as if it was some kind of lollipop. He moved back and forth, making sure that the cockhead would hit the back of his throat with every shallow thrust, while deep, satisfied moans shook through his spine. 

By the time he realized it, Anakin had already came. And when he opened his eyes, he looked down to the obscene sight of Obi-Wan lapping on his tip, cleaning up the remaining come that he couldn’t swallow. 

_Gods, you’re an absolute_ slut _dear Padawan._ He purred, tugging at the Padawan braid to pull Obi-Wan’s head upwards. He followed suit, but was keeping his mouth shut. _Oh? Daddy gave you a lot, didn’t he?_

 _Mm hmm,_ Obi-Wan responded hazily. _I_ _Love it, want all of it._

 _And you’ll get even more._ Anakin promised, the Force growing heavy with their combined lust. _Come on, open that mouth. I want to see my spunk flow out of you, see how much of a whore you are for my cock._

Obi-Wan let out a soft sad sound, but with the promise of getting more, he released the hold over his jaw, letting his tongue follow downwards with gravity. 

As expected, his come spilled in copious amounts, trailing from Obi-Wan’s tongue to his thighs, which were strategically moved when Anakin wasn’t looking. It meant that his prick was coated again, this time with Anakin’s own bodily fluids, and it flowed lazily to the side of his thighs, right onto the bed underneath. Obi-Wan then looked up with blissed out eyes and-- 

\--Nevermind, _this_ is what Anakin wants a holo of. The picture-perfect image of lust, all in the form of his little goody-two-shoes Jedi Padawan. 

He isn’t going to wait anymore. There wasn’t a point. “Fuck me until all I can do is scream and moan and cry” was what Obi-Wan said earlier, and Anakin was going to deliver. 

His face thunderous, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s arms and pushed him back with a grunt, tumbling both of their bodies into bed. He used his mechno hand to secure Obi-Wan’s wrists in a durasteel grip, while his flesh hand went to push up Obi-Wan’s left leg, the knee nearly touching Obi-Wan’s torso. 

It left his sticky hole completely exposed, the sweet fluids already building up around the rim. 

Obi-Wan wept breathlessly. “Nrgh, _Daaaddy…_ ”

“Gods, just _look_ at you.” Anakin marvelled at the entire image, from the sheen on Obi-Wan’s skin to the helpless look at his adorable face. “You look so pretty, so sweet, so ready for Daddy to take you over and over again--” 

“Ah, please Daddy, please please _please use me--_ ”

“Daddy’s going to fucking soil you Obi-Wan,” He hissed, pushing his hardening cock into the puffy rim. “Daddy’s going to fuck you and fill you up with his come, so much that you’ll cry with how full you are--” 

Tears were springing from Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Ah, yes Daddy-Aah, more, _more_.” 

“Hrgh, still can talk?” Anakin snarled, his face setting into concentration as Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Daddy’s going to have to fix that.” 

And when he finally slid home, he pulled out and rammed himself back in. 

Everything after was an absolute _fantasy._

His Padawan, screaming and moaning on his cock, his extensive vocabulary reduced to vulgar words like “yes Daddy” and “thank you Daddy” and “fuck, harder, _please_.” But then again, Anakin wasn’t doing that better either. His world was narrowed down to the soft flesh of Obi-Wan’s hole, the walls clenching around his thick length. At some point he was able to find Obi-Wan’s prostate, and with a few adjustments, every thrust would plow straight towards it. 

“Da-ah-Daddy, Masterrr…” Obi-Wan groaned out, his voice scratchy and hoarse from the constant screaming, but now he can only cry and moan as he was taken apart by his Daddy’s thick cock. 

“Yes,” Anakin murmured, his thrusting now much less frantic now, and instead was more slower and focused. He wants to feel the drag of his cock inside Obi-Wan’s hole, want to draw out Obi-Wan’s moans and see if he would try to twist away from Anakin’s cock or turn towards it, enabling him to nail his prostate further. “Daddy’s here with you.”

His Padawan’s breath was coming in gasps. “I’m-I’m getting close Daddy.”

Anakin cocked his head. “Mmm, I know sweetheart, I can feel it through our bond.” He grunted at yet another thrust, an extra drop of Obi-Wan’s natural slick coming out and falling with a splat. 

“Can… Can I…”

“Can you what sweetheart? What do you want?” 

“Can I come Daddy?” Obi-Wan pleaded quietly, eyes half-lidded as his entrance puckered up. “Can I come on Daddy’s cock?” 

The sound that came out of Anakin’s mouth didn’t even sound human. “Of course, Obi-Wan. Come on,” He encouraged the move by driving in faster, pushing Obi-Wan’s hip upwards so that gravity can help along. “come on Daddy’s cock.” 

A soft whine was all he got before the walls surrounding his cock clamped down, the stickiness and warmth just enough for Anakin to come as well. Groaning aloud, he released his grip on Obi-Wan’s wrists and instead went down to stroke his cock, milking the Padawan for all he’s worth.

When they were finally done, Obi-Wan looked barely coherent. Instead his face was set to a peaceful smile, once-again blue eyes struggling to remain open as he stared back at his Master. 

Overall, a surprisingly cute sight for the end of their… session. Anakin couldn’t help but smile back. Lowering himself so that they would be lying side by side, Anakin said, “You did very well Obi-Wan, I’m impressed. I hope you had a good time?” 

Obi-Wan hummed in contentment. “Mm hmm, best time ever.” Even with his wrists sore, he pulled his arms down and wrapped them around Anakin’s shoulders. “Loved it, love you too.” He sealed his words with a gentle kiss on his lips, which was far more innocent than everything else they did tonight. 

Anakin let out a burst of laughter, pulling his Padawan close. “I love you too,” He chuckled. His Padawan was rarely this upfront, but it was the honest truth. Obi-Wan wouldn’t have trusted anyone else as much as he did with Anakin to do this, and Anakin wouldn’t trust anyone but himself to take care of his Padawan. 

Guess the pollen incident helped work things out between them after all, Anakin thought as he slowly felt himself drift off. In any other circumstance he would’ve made sure they’re both cleaned up, but the weight of Obi-Wan’s head in the crook of his arm was very comfortable, and it wasn’t as if his Padawan wasn’t knocked out already.

Ah well, he’ll just have to wake up earlier tomorrow. Then they can clean up, finish up this mission, and make their way back to Coruscant. 

“Sweet dreams, Obi-Wan.” Anakin whispered softly, closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, sorry if the smut is dragged on for really long lmao, tho it's probably because I wrote the first half at one time, and the second half in the other, so (to me at least) it feels like there's a disconnect between them. But hey, we're just havin' fun here, seein' our fav boys fuck like there's no tomorrow, so hopefully it's still fine anyway (shrugs) 
> 
> But yea, hope you enjoyed! They were supposed to keep having sex and it'll all Fade to Black, but man Obi-Wan got tuckered out so I just went oh fine >:0 ASLKdj but regardless hope you like my little spin on a role-reversal sex au HAHAHAHA, if you got any ideas for 'em don't be shy to comment down below. Hope you have a great day~


End file.
